The Jurassic Eds
by MoonlitMeowth
Summary: (Crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy & Jurassic Park) Ed, Edd, and Eddy have an idea of going to the place where people shot the Jurassic Park movies. Of course, they didn't know that all the dinosaurs from the movies were REAL! PLZ R&R this for me! -
1. Ed's Idea

MoonlitMeowth: Hello everyone! I know...you MIGHT be surprised to see that I wrote an Ed, Edd n Eddy fic. Oh well, I like the show, so THAT'S why I wanted to write a story about SO bad! ^_^ Anyway, just last night, I watched Jurassic Park III, and afterwards I thought...you know...I should put one of my favorite TV shows together with it. And...I did! ^__________^  
  
Meowth: Meow, meow meow mew mrow! (Yaay, master finally got to do Ed, Edd n Eddy!)  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Mm-hmm. Boy, I bet you all can't wait for this first chapter. Heh, I won't let you wait any longer! Here we go! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, or Jurassic Park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was exactly 7:34 A.M., and Eddy was up, all set for his newest idea. He ran over to Double D's house first, and banged on his door loudly.  
  
"Double D! Double D!" he shouted loudly.  
  
A few seconds passed before Double D actually came to the door. He looked out and rubbed his eyes. "Eddy-?"  
  
"Come on, Sockhead!" Eddy fired quickly, "Let's go and get Ed!"  
  
Double D became fully awake now. "What is it, Eddy?" he asked pulling his red shirt over his head as he ran out the door, after his friend.  
  
"I got the perfect idea for a scam!" Eddy exclaimed, not looking at Double D, but still running over to Ed's house.  
  
"Gosh, Eddy..." Double D called, still trying to catch up to his friend, "It's kinda EARLY to do this you know!"  
  
When Eddy finally made it to Ed's house, he stopped and turned to face Double D. "We just gotta set up NOW so we'll be ready when all the pigeons get up." he had one of his scam grins on.  
  
Double D sighed as he watched Eddy pound on Ed's front door.  
  
To both the boys' surprise, Ed opened the door, fully clothed, after Eddy had only pounded the door three times.  
  
"Hey guys." he said with his usual silly grin on his face. He had a comic book clutched in his left hand. (What a surprise.)  
  
"Come on, Lumpy!" Eddy cried, his insane grin growing wider, "We gotta get everything ready so that we can get the kids' cash!"  
  
"Even though it's 7:40..." Double D muttered irritably.  
  
Eddy didn't hear him, and then dashed back to his own house.  
  
By the way, the three of them were now seventeen years old. Double D needed a new hat, but he couldn't get it in black. It was some silver color now. He never got braces for his gap. Eddy was quite stunned when he had found out that HE was the one who had to wear glasses. (After ALL the times he had said to everyone, "Forget your glasses at home?") Eddy wasn't wearing them right now. Ed, who had gotten his teeth straightened by braces, found out that slowly over the years his teeth were getting slightly crooked again. It seemed as though his orthodontist had forgotten to give him a retainer to keep his teeth in their position. Ed now has to wear a green retainer on the top of his mouth, and a metal bar for his bottom retainer. Eddy can now make more fun of him than ever. Not that it has ever BOTHERED Ed before... The last thing is that all three of their voices dropped to a low tone. Hey, they're BOYS, aren't they?  
  
Anyway, back to what the boys were doing.  
  
"Hey, wait up, Eddy!" Ed called to his friend, having one hand cupped around his mouth, and the other one holding the comic book.  
  
Double D rolled his eyes, adjusted his silver hat, and then followed Eddy by walking. "Coming...Ed?" he asked, turning to him when he noticed that Ed didn't run crazily in front of him.  
  
Ed stared blankly for a moment, and then decided to follow him. "You betcha, Double D!" Ed then circled Double D the whole time while Double D was walking to catch up with Eddy.  
  
Eddy had just come out of his house, holding a ring of keys in his hand. His older brother's car was parked outside his house, and Eddy got inside it after he unlocked the door. "Ya guys gonna come or not?" he asked irritably.  
  
The both of them were just standing on the street, staring at Eddy.  
  
"What?" Eddy asked in his same tone of voice he had so recently used.  
  
"Well..." Double D started, "It's just that...are we even ALLOWED to be driving with our friends yet?"  
  
Eddy blinked, and then grinned. "Hey you guys... WE got our licenses LAST year. That's ONE year ago. I'm sure that we could do it."  
  
"But I have another question." Double D said quickly.  
  
Eddy looked more irritated as he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You didn't have that car before. So where'd you get it?"  
  
"Heh..." Eddy started, "I TOLD you guys before when we were thirteen... Quote, 'My brother said that I could have it when I turned sixteen.' Unquote. And here it is!"  
  
Double D had his lips closed, but his jaw dropped anyway.  
  
"Where're we GOIN' Eddy?!" Ed cried in an excited tone as he jumped in through the car door window, and into the seat. He still had his comic, and stared at the front cover.  
  
"We're gonna give everyone in this neighborhood... DRIVING lessons!"  
  
Double D's eyes grew really big. "We can't do that, Eddy!" he exclaimed, running over to the side of the car that Eddy was on.  
  
Eddy narrowed his eyes. "Well, why NOT?"  
  
"Because..." Double D then sighed heavily. "We're not...DRIVING instructors"  
  
"So?"  
  
Double D raised an eyebrow. "So we CAN'T do it!" he raised his arms in the air, and then hastily added when Eddy gave him a look, "Eddy!"  
  
"Fine!" Eddy sighed, not getting out of the car.  
  
Ed was now reading his comic book in great interest.  
  
"Do YOU have any better ideas, Edd?" he asked Double D, not calling him by his nickname.  
  
Double D then placed a hand behind his head and looked up at the sky. "Well, I--"  
  
"I HAVE ONE!!" Ed exclaimed, making both Double D and Eddy jump.  
  
"What?" Eddy asked, giving Ed a puzzled look.  
  
Even Double D had to agree with Eddy. "Ed..." he started, "Do you remember the LAST time you thought of something?"  
  
Ed stared blankly.  
  
Double D went on. "It blew up in my face." he said plainly, and without any anger in his voice either.  
  
Eddy then turned to Ed, but thinking that since he had NO ideas in him for the time being, he might as well ask Ed what his idea was.  
  
"Ed..." Eddy said, "What IS your idea anyway?"  
  
Ed grinned really big. "We could have a DINOSAUR display!"  
  
Eddy's eyes grew REALLY big. "W--" he started, but cut himself off. "That's a GREAT idea, Ed!"  
  
Ed smiled. So did Double D.  
  
Eddy turned to Double D. "Get in the car, Edd. We gotta go down to the store to find some DINOSAUR stuff!"  
  
Double D's smile grew wider as he raced to the other side of the car and got in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretty soon, all three of the boys got what they needed. After they had gotten everything out of the car, they started to set it all up in the middle of the cul-de-sac.  
  
This was one of the few projects that Double D actually enjoyed doing. He was the kind of person who enjoyed history, and had TONS of fun putting up the fossil display.  
  
Ed had done a fair share of putting things up, and went back to reading his comic book.  
  
Eddy was probably the MOST excited one there, since he thought that all would go well THIS time. He had on one of his scam grins, like always, and put up stuff for their gift shop.  
  
When Double D went to get some more fossils on the ground, he cast a glance at Ed, who was still reading his comic book.  
  
Double D shrugged, and then decided to go over to him. "Hey, Ed." he said.  
  
Ed looked up. "HI DOUBLE D!"  
  
"You don't have to shout, Ed." Double D said calmly, usually ALWAYS correcting Ed or Eddy. "Whatcha readin'?"  
  
Ed grinned bigger, and then showed his friend his comic book. "It's Jurassic Park III!"  
  
Double D made a noise in his throat that sounded like he was really interested. He bent down to examine the front cover. The cover of the comic book had a new dinosaur that hadn't been in the other two movies before it. There were some people getting eaten, and blood everywhere.  
  
Double D frowned a bit when he saw the blood, but now that he was seventeen, he seemed to be better around these kinds of things.  
  
Ed opened the book back up to where he was once reading, and showed the pictures to Double D. "See? This is the part where Dr. Grant is surrounded by all of those raptors. Neat, huh?"  
  
"Well," Double D said, sounding convinced that it was something that he should've read, "At least it's gotten EDDY'S attention." he had on a sarcastic smile, and rolled his eyes.  
  
Eddy then ran up to the both of them, one of his eyes bigger than the other. "So, are you guys READY to ROCK?"  
  
"As I'll ever be, Eddy." Double D said, sounding a little bored.  
  
"Sure am, Eddy!" Ed said, giving Eddy the thumb's up sign.  
  
"Then let's GOOOO!!" Eddy said, turning around, and pointing to the display stands that they had just put up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Sooooooo, seem good so far? But hey, don't get all disappointed that you didn't get to see how the dinosaur display stand thing turned out, but don't worry, the next chapter will reveal it ALL.  
  
Meowth: Meow meow meowmy meow... (She's trying to keep you all here...) -_-;;;  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Well, HEY! It's my FIRST Ed, Edd n Eddy fic! SHEESH! What do you expect from ME? *turns to readers* You know... The FIRST time I tried to write an Ed, Edd n Eddy fic, I thought it was bad even though I had barely gotten ANYWHERE. Well...please R&R this for me. And don't worry. It's not called, "The Jurassic Eds" for NOTHING! See you all later! ^.~ 


	2. The Dinosaur Display Begins

MoonlitMeowth: Hey all you peeps! ^_^ Well now. Are you all ready for the SECOND chapter to The Jurassic Eds?  
  
Readers: YEAH!! ^_____________________^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Okay then! Let's get ready to ROCK! ^.~  
  
Meowth: Meowth meowmy mrow! (Second chapter is ready!) ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three boys were all set for their display stands. Eddy still had an insane grin on his face, and prepared himself to inform all of their neighbors that they had another new idea.  
  
He pulled out a megaphone, and then hollered into it. "LADIES AND NON LADIES! THE EDS NOW HAVE THE BEST DISPLAY STAND OF DINOSAURS THAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN BEFORE!! SO COME ON DOWN TO THE MIDDLE OF THE CUL-DE- SAC TO SEE AMAZING FOSSILS--!" Eddy paused to indicate Double D, who was waving, "--COMICS--!" he now paused again to indicate Ed, who was sucked into his OWN comic, "--THE GIFT SHOPS, AND MUCH MUCH MORE!!" Eddy ended it there, and dashed back to his position behind the gift shop desk.  
  
Of course, most of the kids who have lived in the cul-de-sac before, have now moved, like Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny. Everyone else were still living in their same old houses.  
  
Now, some different kids, (who were much younger than ANYONE their,) lived in their old houses.  
  
Some time later, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and the other new kids came out of their houses, and towards the center of the cul-de-sac. (A/N Gee, I sure hope that I didn't FORGET any of the OTHER Ed, Edd n Eddy characters... Besides, the Kanker sisters live too far away, so THAT is why I didn't put them in. In case any of you were wondering...)  
  
There were six new kids, one was an only child, a girl, another one had an older sibling, he was a guy with an older sister, and the other one had two siblings, one older, and the other younger. She had an older brother, and a younger brother too.  
  
Ed, Double D, and Eddy were sitting at their places, waiting for them all to come out, and only a few did.  
  
The only child, Kat, went to Double D first, and looked at the fossils. Although...she didn't seem too interested...  
  
The boy with the older sister, Alex, came out, tugging his sister, Violet, by the sleeve. He had an interest in dinosaurs.  
  
The girl with the two brothers did not come out. Though her younger brother, Erik, did.  
  
Kat left Double D's stand, and then walked over to Ed's.  
  
Eddy was sitting behind the gift shop stand, Alex and Erik looking at his merchandise.  
  
The only reason Faith, the girl with the two brothers, didn't come out was because she had a secret crush on Eddy. (Though she was only fifteen.) Her older brother, Brandon, didn't want to go out either. He was too busy with his weekend homework.  
  
All three of the Eds didn't look too thrilled, only because no one seemed to like anything that they had up on display.  
  
Double D walked over to Ed. "Ummmm, Ed?" he asked.  
  
Ed turned to look at him. "Yeah, Double D?"  
  
"This was a good idea to start out with, but it wasn't as popular as I THOUGHT it would be."  
  
Ed only blinked.  
  
Just then, Sarah walked out of her house. She came out to where her older brother, and everyone else was at the dinosaur display.  
  
Eddy frowned quickly. "And what do YOU want, Sarah?" he asked in a VERY annoyed tone.  
  
"What's with this, Eddy?" she asked, being harsh back.  
  
"Well, if you MUST know...we're holding a dinosaur display. And if you don't mind, I think that it would be a GREAT idea for you to BEAT IT!!!"  
  
Sarah jumped back when Eddy shouted at her. But you couldn't blame him. I mean, for them, in the past years, Sarah would always mess up whatever they had planned, or set up.  
  
But Sarah merely walked over to Double D's display. When Double D wasn't looking, she knocked a couple of his rare fossils off the stand. They shattered to pieces when they hit the ground.  
  
Double D had the one-eye's-bigger-than-the-other expression when he looked down at the ground.  
  
By then, Sarah had already ran off to ED'S part of the dinosaur displays. She ripped all the comic books that he had exceptionally made for no apparent reason.  
  
By the way, Sarah has been acting like this because of the ONE time that Eddy had Jimmy trapped in a cardboard box, and performing dances in his underwear.  
  
Sarah knew better than to break any of EDDY'S things, so she ran off laughing her head off at Double D, and Ed.  
  
Double D and Ed both glared daggers at her at the exact same time.  
  
Eddy was also angry, and was about to chase after her when Nazz and Kat walked up.  
  
"Hi, Eddy," Nazz said, wiggling her fingers at him.  
  
Kat didn't wave, but said a silent hi to Eddy too.  
  
"Yo..." Eddy said to the both of them, hoping that they would buy something.  
  
Unfortunately, Nazz has known Eddy TOO long, and already knew that his stuff was a bit cheap. Kat, however, did not know this, so she stayed a bit longer.  
  
Eddy grinned real wide at her, a bead of sweat behind his head. Over the years, he seemed to REALLY like Kat.  
  
Faith stared at everyone through her front window, and sighed. 'Maybe I should go over there...' she thought to herself. She ALWAYS wanted to ask Eddy out, but knowing him, it was easier for him to turn her down.  
  
Faith sighed, and then decided to go outside after all.  
  
Double D was busily picking up the broken fossils, Alex and Erik helping, when he saw Faith walking a bit uneasily around their stands. His eyes grew kind of big, and he gulped nervously. (A/N Yeah, I KNOW what you're thinking. WAY too much ROMANCE, eh? Well...I LIKE it that way... ^-^)  
  
By then, Alex and Erik had picked up enough of the bits of fossils that Sarah had broken, and placed them back up on Double D's stand.  
  
Double D grinned, thanked them, and then went back to the front of his stand, HOPING that Faith would come by. (But Double D REALLY wasn't all that SURE that he had liked Faith yet. He just knew that she was a close friend, which she WAS.)  
  
Violet was now walking with Faith, but telling her how STUPID she thought that this all was.  
  
Faith frowned, but pretended she agreed, as Violet was a bit popular at school.  
  
Eddy was all depressed that no one had bought ONE thing. NOBODY had bought anything at ALL.  
  
Later, Sarah showed up again, whispering things to everyone that she could find.  
  
Eddy became suspicious when she reached Kat. He started to look REALLY nervous when Kat looked at him with a certain look that said, "You're immature," in that way that girls give off that look.  
  
Kat left after that.  
  
Eddy became furious, now knowing that the girl he REALLY liked actually believed a brat like Sarah. He turned really red in the face, but then, Faith walked up.  
  
"Hi, Eddy..." she said quietly, gripping her elbows.  
  
Too bad that Eddy was really furious, as he accidentally yelled at Faith. "Get lost ya bitch!"  
  
Faith stared open-mouthed. She REALLY couldn't believe that Eddy just SAID that. She came close to tears, but then, Eddy had just realized what he had done, and his eyes grew big with sympathy.  
  
"Faith..." he said quietly.  
  
But Faith had had enough, and ran back to her house, crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was later in the day, and no one had bought anything, and Eddy felt SO bad that he had called Faith a bitch. He wished that he could have taken it all back.  
  
Double D and Ed were setting things aside, not knowing what Eddy had done to Faith.  
  
Faith was inside her house, letting it all out on her bed, when Brandon came up to her. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Faith..." he said, "What happened?"  
  
Faith's face was tear-stained, and she told her older brother everything.  
  
Brandon's eyes grew wide with shock. "And EDDY said that?" he asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Uh-huh..." Faith said, the crying making her voice sound teary.  
  
Brandon had his arm on his sister's shoulders, and was rocking her back and forth. "And..." he paused, knowing that his sister really liked Eddy, "Why did he say that?"  
  
"I don't KNOW!" Faith said, jumping up, making Brandon's arm fly off her shoulder. She was quite frustrated right about now, and didn't know what else to say, so she stormed out of the room.  
  
Brandon sighed, but did not feel hurt, knowing that he had a girlfriend who had dumped him, and he wouldn't talk to anyone EITHER.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ed, Double D, and Eddy were all sitting on the curb, BORED stiff. Eddy was the one who had it the worst, and didn't think that he could get Faith to EVER forgive him.  
  
Double D and Ed were alright though, but the both of them were utterly disappointed in all their wasted efforts to sell anything.  
  
There was a long silence, and then Eddy jumped up. "OKAY!! THAT IS IT!!"  
  
Double D and Ed both jumped.  
  
"WE ARE GONNA GO TO WHERE THOSE PEOPLE SHOT THAT MOVIE OF JURASSIC PARK, AND THEN WE'RE GONNA BRING THE BEST STUFF THAT ANYONE HAS EVER SEEN BEFORE!!!"  
  
"What?" Double D asked, stunned.  
  
Ed cocked the right side of his brow.  
  
Eddy gave a sort of forced smile. "THAT'S right! We're gonna go to where they shot the movie!" Eddy lowered his voice so that only HE could hear himself. "And I'll bring something back for FAITH too..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Whew! Was that good or WHAT?  
  
*crickets can be heard chirping in the background*  
  
Meowth: .  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Oh WHAT. AGAIN?! Ugh...  
  
Meowth: Meowth meow...  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Well, uhh, anyway! Do you guys think that I should lay off the swear words? I mean, I KNOW that this is rated PG-13, but I was just wondering... Oh well...  
  
*doorbell all of a sudden rings*  
  
MoonlitMeowth & Meowth: ???  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Ahhhh...the DOORBELL. Wellllllll, ummmm, I STILL don't know why there HAS to be a DOORBELL in this STUDIO!  
  
Meowth: *shrugs*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Guess I'll get it then. *opens door*  
  
Abducted By Crayons: Hiya MoonlitMeowth! ^-^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: ABC? What are YOU doing here?  
  
Abducted By Crayons: I'm here to help you HOST! ^______^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Oh...well then. I suppose I needed another hoster! ^_^  
  
Abducted By Crayons: Yays! ^______^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Yeeeeeeeeep. Well all you readers R&R this for me, and DON'T worry...it will get REALLY good. ^.^ 


	3. We're All Set for the Flight

Abducted By Crayons: Hello everybody! ^_^ Well, now we can continue with MoonlitMeowth's NEXT chapter to a fic that I seem to really like! ^-^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Thank you, ABC. Okay then. Let's get to it! ^___^  
  
Meowth: Meow meowmy meowth! (I can't wait!) ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was another early morning that Eddy went over to Double D's house, and then Eds. He rapped on their doors loudly, egging them on to hurry up.  
  
"Come ON you guys!" he begged, jumping up and down, fully clothed.  
  
Double D was rubbing his eyes, had his silver hat on still, but was in his pajamas.  
  
Ed was in HIS pajamas too, hopelessly trying to put his retainer in, while carrying a stuffed bear. (A/N Yeah, just a BIT disturbing.)  
  
Eddy squinted at them, turned around, and trudged back to his house, towards his car.  
  
Double D managed to get himself fully awake, and then said to Eddy, "Eddy! Shouldn't you be wearing your GLASSES? I mean, remember the LAST time you tried to drive WITHOUT them?!"  
  
Eddy paused. He didn't really want to remember that HORRIBLE moment where he had almost LOST his privilege to DRIVE, and decided to go back into his house to receive his glasses.  
  
When Eddy came back out, he had his nice blue glasses on the bridge of his nose, and then he got into the car. "C'mon you guys. We're gonna go to Jurassic Park."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All three of them headed towards the airport to get three tickets for Jurassic Park like they wanted. Unfortunately, the earliest flight for them was at one o'clock that evening.  
  
All three groaned, but still had their tickets, and drove back home.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE that..." Eddy said, slamming the car door.  
  
"Me neither, Eddy..." Double D said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Ed, who had been very quiet lately, didn't say anything, and just walked by both of their sides.  
  
Later that day, around noon, the three boys were STILL waiting for one o'clock to come around, which by waiting didn't make it go any faster.  
  
Kat came out a bit later, and walked near the Eds. Eddy grinned at her, but Kat merely turned up her nose.  
  
Eddy's grin vanished suddenly, and he looked at the ground again.  
  
Brandon, who was one of Double D's best buddies, came out too, giving Double D a high-five.  
  
Eddy knew that Brandon was Faith's older brother, and decided to ask how she was doing.  
  
Brandon, at the time, did not feel good about being near Eddy, but when he saw the sorriness in Eddy's eyes, he quickly changed his mind.  
  
"Well," Brandon started, "she's fine...I suppose..."  
  
"Well that's...good..." Eddy said, not sounding convinced enough. He sighed, having a HUGE feeling that he could NOT make it up to Faith.  
  
"We're gonna go to Jurassic PARK today, Brando!" Ed said cheerfully, hugging himself tightly.  
  
Brandon tilted his head. "Jurassic Park? Really?"  
  
"Well, I GUESS..." Double D said, rubbing the back of his head. "We're going to go where they shot the MOVIE is what we're gonna do..."  
  
"Oh." Brandon said, sounding more cheerful suddenly. "Hey. Ummm, you know...FAITH likes Jurassic Park. She's like a HUGE fan of it..."  
  
Eddy's spirits lifted. "R-really?" he stammered, thinking that he could make Faith feel a LOT better.  
  
"Really." was all Brandon said, grinning big all of a sudden.  
  
Eddy grinned the same way BRANDON was, which looked VERY similar to one of his SCAM grins. Oh well.  
  
"HOW would you like it if WE took FAITH with US?" Eddy asked, jumping on Double D's stomach, and throwing his arm around Ed's shoulder. (Ya know...the way that he can do it.)  
  
Brandon pondered this thought for a moment, but he was thinking the exact SAME thing. "Hmmmmm..." he could not hide his smile. "I think my sister would like that VERY much."  
  
Eddy was still grinning. Then he turned to Double D. "Are ya READY, Double D?"  
  
"For what?" Double D asked, looking puzzled.  
  
Come to think of it, Eddy didn't really know what he meant by that. So he made up an excuse for it. "WE are gonna buy FAITH a ticket to come with us on this trip!"  
  
Double D didn't realize that he was turning a DEEP red color in his face. He REALLY liked Faith. "Oh...okay then, E-eddy..."  
  
Ed looked as though he had NO idea of what was going on. He had that empty smile on his face, and was standing quite still.  
  
"Ed?" Eddy asked, snapping his fingers in front of Ed.  
  
Suddenly, Ed said something. "Sure am, Eddy!" he didn't change his expression, though.  
  
Eddy shrugged, and then grinned big again.  
  
"Do you want me to go and fetch Faith?" Brandon asked Eddy with a smile.  
  
"No." Eddy answered plainly. "I want this to be a SURPRISE to her."  
  
"Suit yourself." Brandon replied, shrugging. "How will you have her find out though? For ONE thing, she's quite mad at you, and aren't you guys are supposed to be leaving soon?"  
  
Eddy's eyes grew big, as he did not know that Faith was mad at him still. "Ooh..." he said, putting a hand to his mouth.  
  
Ed tsk tsked him, and then ran off in his weird way of running.  
  
Double D shrugged aloud, and followed suit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eddy had left to go buy Faith's ticket, and came back shortly.  
  
Ed and Double D were standing there waiting for him. Sarah was there too, along with Jimmy and Kat, all standing there with grins that told Eddy they were going to ruin his day.  
  
"Oh GREAT..." Eddy muttered, parking his car in front of his house, and then getting out. "What is SHE doing here?" Eddy asked, pointing at Sarah accusingly.  
  
"Mom said I HAD to take Sarah with me, Eddy." Ed said, looking sad.  
  
Double D looked at the ground, hands behind his back, and nodded with the same expression that Ed was wearing.  
  
"But why are THEY here then?" Eddy asked, in the same tone, indicating Jimmy and Kat.  
  
"Mom said that she could bring friends too..." Ed was shaking his head while he was saying this.  
  
Double D shook his head too.  
  
"That's right." Sarah mocked. "And that means if you're MEAN to me, then I'M telling MOM!"  
  
"What a PATHETIC charade" Double D muttered, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
  
Eddy glared daggers at Sarah, but marched over to Faith's house, with her ticket, and a rose he had picked up too. He walked up to her door, and rang the doorbell.  
  
Faith had not answered it, but Erik did.  
  
"Hello..." he said, crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"Look." Eddy said, throwing his arms out. "I'm SORRY for saying what I said to your sister, BUT I NEED her right now." he indicated the rose, AND the ticket.  
  
Erik cocked an eyebrow up, but Faith quietly nudged her younger brother away. He looked at her approvingly, and then walked back into the house.  
  
Faith had her eyes closed, and then looked up at Eddy, who was wearing the SWEETEST smiles he had ever worn in Faith's opinion. Suddenly, without knowing it, she felt her face growing hot.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh..." Eddy started, which was a BAD way to start, "H-h- here." he handed her the rose shakily.  
  
Faith's face turned a DEEPER color of red than it had been a few moments ago.  
  
"And...HOW would you like to come with us to...to...uhhhhhhh, where the peeps shot the movie, Jurassic Park?"  
  
Faith's eyes grew VERY big. She smiled really big, and nearly THREW herself on Eddy, who was shuffling his feet nervously.  
  
"Oh, Eddy..." she said, suddenly forgetting what he had called her the day before.  
  
"Soooo, is that a yes?" Eddy asked hopefully.  
  
"Ummmmmm," Faith actually had to think about it before she answered.  
  
Luckily for her, Brandon was home, and he walked by, nodding his head with a thumbs-up sign for her.  
  
Faith grinned at her older brother, and then turned back to Eddy with dreamy eyes.  
  
Eddy grinned really big suddenly, the rose in his hand now shaking more than ever.  
  
"Sure, Eddy," Faith responded quietly, "I'll go with you." then she took the rose from him, disappeared into the house, and returned a few minutes later with a coat on.  
  
Eddy was still grinning, and he led her over to his car, handing her her ticket.  
  
Faith felt really good about this, since she was a big fan of Jurassic Park and everything. She even got to go to where they shot the MOVIE! And another extra bonus is being able to go with the guy she loved. She couldn't believe this was all really happening to her.  
  
But she had NO idea that this was all going to turn out the WRONG way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When it was finally one o'clock, everyone who was going piled into Eddy's car. Eddy really didn't know how many people could fit in his car, but was surprised to find out that everyone could all fit.  
  
"Hmmmm..." he thought to himself aloud, turning around, and facing the steering wheel.  
  
Faith, of course, got to sit in the front seat next to Eddy.  
  
Double D and Ed were behind them, side by side, all set for their trip.  
  
Behind THEM were Sarah, Jimmy, and Kat, amazingly all fitting together there.  
  
"Okay," Eddy said, trying to sound cheerful about this sort of field trip, "are we all set to go to Jurassic Park?"  
  
"Yeah!!" came the excited reply.  
  
"Okay then," Eddy said, forcing himself to sound cheerful through gritted teeth, "let's go!" He started the car, made a U-turn, and headed over to the airport.  
  
Eddy glanced at Faith a few times to see if she was looking at him. She wasn't. But sometimes he would catch her turning away.  
  
Eddy really wasn't sure if he had liked Faith back, but he knew that he had LIKED her at least. It made him feel pretty good about that. He smiled to himself, pushing his blue glasses back up his nose with his right hand.  
  
Double D had brought a cell phone with him, since his mother told him to, and a bag, just in case he found something worth taking back home. He also had a camera, since, well, he was Double D.  
  
Eddy had done the same thing, except for the phone, because this whole trip for him was to bring back REAL things from Jurassic Park. If he could FIND anything that is.  
  
Ed had ALSO brought a bag, holding his retainer case, and some of his comic books. (A/N Of COURSE, huh? Heh. ^-^)  
  
Everyone else didn't really bring bags, or ANYTHING since they weren't the ones PLANNING this trip like the three Eds were.  
  
About half an hour later, they made it to the airport where Eddy parked his car, and everybody got out.  
  
Ed was the first one to get his adrenaline going. "Oooooooooh, Eddy! This is gonna be so great!"  
  
"You betcha, Ed!" Eddy said, kinda cheerfully. He was doing a lot better with his attitude now that he had Faith standing next to him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! This'll be GREAT! Just imagine all the SIGHT-seeing that we'll be able to see! And all the PICTURES I'll be able to take!" Double D said with a big smile.  
  
Eddy's expression suddenly changed to a bored one. "Yeah, Double D. That's GREAT. Whoop-dee-doo for YOU." he paused. "HEY! That RHYMED! Hah! I crack me up..."  
  
Faith managed a giggle.  
  
Pretty soon, everyone was on the plane, all seated in the same room. (A/N Just to let you know, I've never really been in a plane before, so I've never got to see if there were different rooms or not.)  
  
"Man, this is gonna be SOOOOOOO boring!" Kat complained.  
  
"Then why'd you even COME?" Eddy asked throwing his arms up.  
  
"Because SARAH said it'll be FUN."  
  
"But we're not even THERE yet!" Double D said to her, giving her a weird look.  
  
"Like THAT matters!" Kat said, crossing her arms and looking out the window surly.  
  
Eddy shook his head. 'MAN!' he said in his head, 'Why'd I ever think of having a crush on HER??' he then looked out the window as well.  
  
The plane took off the landing area, and headed for their destination, Jurassic Park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Soooooooooooo, was that a good enough CLIFFHANGER for all of you? ^____^  
  
Abducted By Crayons: *in sarcastic tone* YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH, MoonlitMeowth... It sure had ME going!  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Oh hush. You're just JEALOUS of my MAD skill! ^_^  
  
Abducted By Crayons: Mad SKILL? For WHAT? Being able to type on a KEYBOARD?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: That, AND the ability to WRITE STORIES! *sticks tongue out at her friend*  
  
Abducted By Crayons: O.O WELL...  
  
Meowth: Meowth meowmy mewy mew. Mrow meowth meow! (Well, thanks for reading ANOTHER one of my master's chapters. Please R&R for her too!) ^-^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Yeah, and sorry I haven't gotten to any ACTION yet, but it should happen REAL soon! Like NEXT chapter or something! Because since they're all in the plane, and it's ALREADY headed for Jurassic Park, then the NEXT chapter, they should land, AND- *takes a breath* -they should get into some action.  
  
Abducted By Crayons: Did you happen to notice that you KIND of repeated yourself in a WAY?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: No, not really.  
  
Abducted By Crayons: Oh.  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Well, I'll see you all later now. Good-bye! And thanks for reading and reviewing! ^.~ 


End file.
